


Dragon Age Lore (Sorta)

by AngelNovak



Series: Through the Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dalish Lore, Dragon Age Lore, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elvhen Lore, Elvhen Pantheon, Qunari Culture and Customs, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: I'm gonna be writing a fanfic for Dragon Age and this will be a guide sorta for the lore that I'm gonna make up for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING AND NOBODY FROM THE DRAGON AGE SERIES OR BIOWARE. THIS WILL JUST BE AN SORTA LORE GUIDE FOR A FANFIC IM MAKING.

Chapter 1: Chantry (Just the normal Chantry we've run into in the game, I might go into the imperial chantry later but I'll get the main ones done first.)  
Chapter 2: Dalish  
Chapter 3: Dwarven  
Chapter 4: Qunari

Chapter 5: Important moments that I'll reference later, will probably be added to after it's originally published.

There will be a brief summary of every culture from the game's lore (probably gonna go through it from Dragon Age Wiki) Then I will actually sorta remake it to fill this sort of theory that I have about the lore. Becuase really how much of the lore in game do you think is more than the interpretation of everyone else in game.

There is so much history that has been proven wrong (by Solas and in origins there are spirits that sort of deviate from the Chantry's interpretation of Andraste.) And honestly, I'm just trying to figure all of this out so that my story will make sense when I actually get around to publishing it on AO3.


	2. The Chantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will first put the in-game lore of the Chantry, then I will put in what I will change for my fanfic.

Summary from the game's lore: (Taken from http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Chantry if I can't summarize something so it makes sense I might just copy and paste a few things.)

(Basics)  
The Chantry is the dominant religious organization in Thedas. It is based on the Chant of Light, a series of teachings written by Andraste, the prophet of the Maker, and was founded by Kordillus Drakon, the first emperor of Orlais. The Chantry's followers are known as Andrastians. "Chantric" is also an acceptable adjective to refer to something or someone that is of the Chantry religion.

The Chantry's goal is to spread the Chant of Light to all four corners of the world and to all races. The view of the Chantry on non-humans is that they need saving—they have turned even further from the Maker's grace than humanity has. There are no known Andrastian Qunari. The elves worshipped, and in some cases still worship, the Elven pantheon, and dwarves venerate the Stone. Once all peoples have accepted the Chant and practice its teachings, the Maker will return and restore the world to its former glory. As such, Andrastian religion in Thedas can be described as deistic in that the Maker abandoned the world, and he will not heed prayer or perform any other function until his favor is regained.

The Chantry calendar is used everywhere in Thedas, save for the Imperium, and is the source of the names of the Ages.

(Details)

The Cult of The Maker came about in around -130 Ancient they spread teachings from the prophet Andraste in secret or the Tevinter Imperium would punish them. Around -3 Ancient the first Orlesion Emporer, Kordillus Drakon, made it a formal religion and started the Chantry before appointing the first Divine, Justinia I.

Due to Drakon's success during the second blight, he was able to expand Orlais borders and spread the Chant of Light throughout Thedas, turning it into the dominant religion of Thedas.

In 1:20 Divine the Nevarin Accord brought about the Circle of Magi and made it so the Chantry had control over it.

During the Towers Age, there was a debate in the Chantry over whether Andraste was truly divine. It was largely the Imperial Chantry's belief that she was not divine that led to the schism in the Chantry and the eventual founding of the Imperial Chantry as a separate religion in 3:87 Towers.

Over the years the Chantry has gained a lot of political power, even enough to affect most important problems (political or otherwise) it can even go as far as declaring an exalted march. In extraordinary times, and in deference to Andraste, the Divine may also be moved to declare an Exalted March. These religious crusades have mobilized armies of thousands to destroy the heretical enemies of the Maker.

The first March after Andraste's death was against the elves of the Dales. The next four were against Tevinter, and the most recent was against the Qunari. Tevinter also took part in the latest march.

The Chantry's faith is rooted in four core principles:

1\. Magic is a corrupting influence in the world.  
2\. Humankind's sin of pride destroyed the Golden City and created the darkspawn, terrible embodiment of that sin.  
3\. Andraste was the bride of the Maker, a prophet, and martyr whose ultimate sacrifice must be remembered and honored.  
4\. Humankind has sinned and must seek penance to earn the Maker's forgiveness. When all people unite to praise the Maker, he will return to the world and make it a paradise.

Symbols:

The sun represents the fundamental goal of the Chantry: if all lands under the sun raise their voices in the Chant, then the Maker's eye will turn back to his Children

Fire is a symbol of purity in the Chantry, following the example of Andraste, who was cleansed of her sins as she burned at the stake.

Chantry Hierarchy:

At the top of the Chantry hierarchy is the Divine, the religions holy leader. She mostly leads from her seat in the Val Royoux Grand Cathedral.

Next are the left and right hands of the Divine. These are her personal agents and act as her voice if she is not otherwise present

Below them are the Grand Clerics who are the Chantry's highest authority in a country or a region. After a Divine dies, Grand Clerics are required to travel to Val Royeaux for the Grand Consensus, a meeting where Chantry leadership unanimously elect the new leader of the Chantry.

Beneath the Grand Clerics are the mothers, who are responsible for administering to the spiritual well-being of their flock. If a mother is in charge of a local Chantry, she is called a Revered Mother.

Beneath mothers are the brothers and sisters, consisting of three main groups: affirmed, initiates, and clerics. Brother is the only rank that men are allowed to have. The initiates take vows and receive an academic education. Those who seek to become Templars receive a martial education in addition. Clerics are the scholars of the Chantry and the most senior of them receive the title of "elder," which is, however, beneath that of a mother.

Men do not always have a place in the Chantry outside of the Imperial Chantry, that does not mean they do not have a place there. Though men are generally assumed to be merely templars, chanters or scholars, they also comprise an "invisible army" that keeps the Chanty fed and in good repair, and also sees to the physical well-being of Andrastian faithful. Furthermore, the male role of High Chancellor is one that works directly alongside the Divine and is in many ways her administrator and public gatekeeper. In this way, the Chantry's male acolytes allow their female counterparts to guide the souls of Thedas while seeing to it that small but vital services are rendered to their material lives.

What I am Changing.

First things first, I will be changing an important storyline about Anders. In the game, he takes in a spirit of justice and they sorta have a thing where he only comes out when he's pissed. Thats not what I'm gonna write it as. In short, all the 'gods' are Evanuris and not gods at all. I know that's only in the elvahn lore but remember everyone has lost allot of history.

Anders is the Maker (because of a storyline idea I got) and that is why he has so much hatred of the Circle and the Chantry. They had forgotten what had really happened and in doing so have disregarded his wife's memory, and why it is more a warning than a blessing.

The Chant of Light was still written by Andraste but it was in an attempt to hide the truth of what really happened. Maferath was jealous of Andraste who had a plan to overthrow Mythal (who is the oldest of the Evanuris and has the most power) because if Andraste were to win she would grant magic to all mankind. (I will explain how that is possible in the elvahn lore) The problem was that, at the time, Andraste had gone mad with red lyrium infection due to pouring too much power in the hopes of having enough to defeat her. When she refused to share this power with him he sold her out to Tevinter, who later informed Mythal of the plan leading to Andraste's exile/imprisonment for her crime and because of her creation of the blight for Red Lyrium.

The reason the imperium sold her out was that they had no hope of defeating the blight on their own and in as an apology for the misuse of magic she had granted them. They also used it for an exchange for a cure for the blight, which was not granted but there was a compromise.

There was no way to truly pay penance for their crime, so Mythal had promised a way to fight the blight in exchange for the information, but not an outright cure. Humans had caused much grief to her people for they believed they truly should rule over them, and that was a crime she would not let go of. But she would not leave them to fight the blight alone, she created the Grey Wardens and was the first of the order. In apology to his sister the Maker also became a Grey Warden in the hopes of helping to clean up the mess, and hoping to receive forgiveness from his sister enough for her to cure the blight completely.

He did not gain her forgiveness, for there was another matter that he would not resolve, the Chant of Light was incorrect and since it was his people he should tell the truth of what happened. When he refused she did not cure the blight and did not set Andraste free. In anger the Maker burned his sister alive in the hopes of weakening her, not knowing that she would have a friend near, who took her in and helped her slip into uthenera. While Mythal was in uthenera Flemeth carries her magic and shields it from the Makers eye for when she reawakens.

The Maker then turns a blind eye to abuses from the Chantry and humans in general. Enslavement, torture, imprisonment, and abuses toward the elves and mages he ignored in anger towards his sister for not granting magic to all and for the imprisonment of Andraste. When he finally looked into what was happening, around the fifth blight, he realized that in his neglect the Chantry turned from a place of safety and hope to a place of deception, lies, and corruption.

In preparation for his plans for a way to fix these wrongs, he creates the illusion of a spirit of justice, who he will later take in and claim a spirit that had changed due to his anger. When he has his power fully integrate back into his body he tells Hawke that he understands why she has to kill him, but when she stabs him his eye glow grey as the shed of his blood from a beloveds actions cause his power to return to him he smiles sadly at her before whispering a goodbye and backing away into the fade. He apologizes to his friend, not for the war he started, but because he had neglected them for so long that the war was necessary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything needs clarifying just ask and I will explain, or I'll just say that I have an explanation planned for the story.


	3. Dalish Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we know so far about dalish lore. I will be leaving most of it alone but the changes I do make might change the whole thing sorta maybe?

Game Lore Summory: I think it explains it well enough so I'm just taking it from here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_Pantheon

The elven pantheon, also known in elven as the Evanuris, comprises five gods and four goddesses, whom the modern Dalish elves call "the Creators". The pantheon is led by Elgar'nan the All-Father, god of fatherhood and vengeance, and Mythal the Protector, goddess of motherhood and justice. There are also references in elven mythology to another race of gods, called "The Forgotten Ones", the enemies of the elven pantheon. It is said that Fen'Harel was the only one able to walk freely between the two clans, and they both thought of him as one of their own.

Interestingly, though the elven gods are responsible for the gifts of the world (and in some cases for recreating it), they, too, were created by and are not creators of the world according to elven belief. Unlike the Old Gods, these gods were never claimed to have walked in the mortal world or have directly challenged the Maker. Their current location is uncertain, as they do not, apparently, interact with the mortal world. However, elven belief holds that the Fade, or "Beyond" as it is known to the elves, is considered a holy place and the gods are trapped there in the "Eternal City".

The elven pantheon was revered in the time of Elvhenan, before the humans came to Thedas. Little is known about how the gods were worshipped at this time, except that the gods had temples with guards in specially made armor, the elves worshiped their gods for months at a time, and that worship may have included rituals involving water and kneeling and praying before altars.  
Once the elves found that the very presence of the humans, or "quicklings," caused the once immortal elves to age and die, they attempted to isolate themselves. Many believed that the gods had judged them unworthy of their long lives and cast them down among the quicklings.  
The elves retreated within Elvhenan but were ultimately conquered and enslaved by the Tevinter Imperium. During their centuries of slavery, the elves lost most of their language and history and the worship of the old elven pantheon declined. However, the elves, led by Shartan, fought alongside Andraste in her fight against the Imperium, and their reward was a new home in The Dales, where the worship of the elven pantheon could be revived. The elves left Tevinter for their new homeland in -170 Ancient (1025 TE).

Though Andraste's sons honored her promise to the elves and gave them their new homeland, it was to be short-lived by the standards of Elvhenan. Over the next 270 years or so, relations between the elves and their human neighbours deteriorated, and in the early Glory Age there were numerous border skirmishes between The Dales and Orlais, which soon escalated into war. When it appeared that the elves might actually capture Val Royeaux, the Chantry called for a holy war, resulting in a new Exalted March against the Dales that completely crushed the elves by 2:20 Glory. The lands of the Dales were appropriated by Orlais, with elven settlements being uprooted and worship of the elven gods forbidden. Elves who accepted the Chantry's offered truce were required to accept the Maker and live in ghettos, known as alienages, within human settlements. Some elves, however, refused to give up their worship or their dream of their own homeland, and they became the Dalish.

The Gods:  
Elgar'nan: God of Vengeance  
Elgar'nan—also known as the All-Father, the Eldest of the Sun and He Who Overthrew His Father—represents fatherhood and vengeance, and leads the pantheon with the goddess Mythal.  
Mythal: the Great Protector  
Mythal, the Protector and the All-Mother, and goddess of love, is the patron of motherhood and justice and leads the pantheon with her male counterpart, Elgar'nan.  
Falon'Din: Friend of the Dead, the Guide   
Falon'Din is the elven God of Death and Fortune and guides the dead to the Beyond. He and his twin brother, Dirthamen, are the eldest children of Elgar'nan the All-Father and Mythal the Protector.  
Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets  
Dirthamen is the twin brother of Falon'Din and is the elven god of secrets and knowledge, and master of the ravens Fear and Deceit. Dirthamen gave to elves the gift of knowledge and taught them loyalty and faith in family.  
Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt  
Andruil is the elven Goddess of the Hunt, known also as "blood and force" and the "great hunter."  
Sylaise: the Hearthkeeper   
Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper, is the goddess of all the domestic arts and the sister of Andruil the Huntress. Sylaise gave the elves fire and taught them how to weave rope and thread, and to use herbs and magic for healing purposes.  
June: God of the Craft   
June is the elven Master of Crafts. He is variously described either as a brother to Andruil and Sylaise or as Sylaise's husband. He taught the elves to make bows, arrows, and knives to hunt Andruil's gifts.  
Ghilan'nain: Mother of the Halla   
Ghilan'nain is called the Mother of the halla—white deer-like creatures revered by the Dalish and used to pull their aravel, or "landships"—and goddess of navigation.  
Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf  
The Dread Wolf is an enigmatic trickster god of the elves, whose supposed betrayal of both the benevolent Creators and the malefic Forgotten Ones is the only explanation most elves have for the destruction of Arlathan. Dalish clans view him with wariness and seek to protect themselves and their kin from his treachery.  
It is revealed by Solas in Mythal's temple that this could be a misinterpretation by the Dalish and instead he was the god of rebellion.

The Forgotten Ones:  
There are references in elven mythology to another race of gods: gods of evil, with whom the gods of the elven pantheon fought an endless war. These gods are now known as the Forgotten Ones, and for good reason as even the hahrens, or elven elders, know little to nothing about them. According to legend they, along with the elven pantheon, were trapped away from the world at around the time of the fall of Arlathan.

Vallaslin: Blood writing  
When a Dalish elf comes of age, they are marked with intricate tattoos representing one of the elven gods. The tattooing is preceded by meditation on the gods and the ways of the Dalish, and by purifying the body and the skin. It is revealed by Solas that they do not honor their gods but shows they are slaves to them. The dalish had forgotten their meaning and in so doing have made themselves slaves to their gods.

 

What I'm changing.   
It says in some Dalish lore that Mythal and Elgar'nan are married, they aren't in my version. Falon'din is not Mythals son but is one of the youngest Evanuris, therefore she took him under her wing and treated him like a son. This is sorta hinted in the game so I'm just gonna go more in-depth about Mythal and Fen'harel's friendship. Fen'harel is her second in command, best friend, and like a brother to her. Throughout the years they have had each other's backs and when the Maker and Andraste betrayed her he created the veil that trapped Andraste and cut off magic to most of the people.

When humans created the blight Mythal and helped fight the darkspawn, creating the Grey Warden order to make a group of warriors who could defeat the blight but at the price of their lives. Enraged at their creation of the Blight Mythal would only help them fight it, not help them destroy it. The only way for them to truly pay penance for what they had done they have to kill all Archdemons. To do that they must endure every blight and defeat every Archdemon and, after, darkspawn. Only once that is done will she free the Wardens from their curse.

Flemeth   
Flemeth was a human who, when her Maker failed to save her from her abusive husband, prayed to Mythal for help. Being one of the first humans to ever pray to Mythal she answered and helped her. After Flemeth offered to be an ally forever, even if it meant truly living forever. It came at a price, to continue her immortality, she must have a daughter and consume her daughter's body and soul in order to live forever. A price Flemeth was willing to pay for the power to heal her.

They stayed friends and helped nudge (and shove when necessary) history to keep it moving in the right direction. When Andraste betrayed Mythal Flemeth helped her lock her away in the veil. She also helped the Stone lock red lyrium deep enough in the Deep Roads to hopefully not be found until they could make a cure.

The Stone  
Another evanuris who is an ally to Mythal is the stone (Varric). Helping to trap the darkspawn in the Deep Roads long enough for the Grey Wardens to be created, they stayed friends afterward and helped when another enemy came to the surface, one they couldn't truly cure. Red Lyrium.

For years they tried all they could to cure the diseased lyrium. Even destroying large deposits of it never seemed to lessen the amount of it that was being created all on its own. A living infection that wouldn't go away they locked it away in a thaig, in the hopes of one day curing it would cure the infection in the lyrium.

When Varric believed it was time to seek outside help for a cure he created a brother who would start an expedition into the deep roads and gain the first red lyrium thiag to be made, in the hopes of gaining a way to cure it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything needs clarifying just ask and I will explain, or I'll just say that I have an explanation planned for the story.


	4. The Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know allot about dwarves but their lore and religion are kinda confusing so I'm just gonna leave it alone and make a whole different thing from Varric.

Summary:  
The dwarves believe that they are the Children of the Stone, born of the earth itself. According to Shaper Czibor, this veneration of the Stone has been practiced for two thousand years by the dwarves. They refer to the Stone as "she". Being practical, the dwarves venerate her but do not worship her as a god. The Stone is believed to be a living and a shifting entity with a will that surrounds and guides the dwarves. She supports them, shelters them, and offers them the most priceless gifts of the earth, such as ore, gems, and lyrium.

Dwarves experience a unique and all-encompassing relationship to their progenitor, the Stone. They are born of it, they serve it in their deeds, and they feel its impact upon their lives in many ways. In Orzammar, the Shapers who maintain written records in lyrium are said to document the Stone. Dwarves from the mining caste are able to find lyrium veins by ear and some of them claim that they hear the Stone sing. Before the darkspawn, the Stone once held an empire—dozens of thaigs—and according to the dwarves, the Archdemons are sleeping deep within the very Stone itself. The dwarves who fight the darkspawn, including the Legion of the Dead, are believed to fight for her.

Dwarves who live underground possess an ability called "Stone sense". This ability provides subterranean navigation and dwarves believe that it is derived from their connection to the Stone.

The dwarves who leave the Stone's embrace to live on the surface are so reviled by their brethren that their caste and status are lost and their deeds forever removed from the Memories. The only exception to this rule is the Grey Wardens. In fact, subterranean dwarves are so wary of losing their connection to the Stone that their embassies in Tevinter are underground and the dwarves never step out of them. Similarly, the underground port of Daerwin's Mouth in the Storm Coast is built beneath the coastal cliffs.

 

What I'm Changing  
Varric is the stone. The dwarves usually worship their ancestors and thats honestly ok with him, they usually leave him alone. The deep roads are more a vault for things people aren't supposed to get to, and he treats it as such.

The rest I'm just gonna make up as I go through the story.


	5. Qunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't know a lot about the Qunari so this is gonna be super short.

Summary:

The Qun is a code of honor based on the writings of the Ashkaari Koslun. The Qun is a philosophy, a set of laws, a legislative guide, and a social architecture governing the Qunari. The Qun defines the role of everyone and everything in the society of the Qunari ("People of the Qun"), regardless of whether it is spiritual or mundane. For example, some Qunari are raised as soldiers from a very young age. They are expected to be strong, disciplined, and stoic, adhering without fail to the tenets of honor and duty as defined in the Qun. Fanatical in this devotion, the Qunari are prepared to wage war throughout their entire lives as part of their attempts to "enlighten" all other races in regards to their philosophy.

As the Qun covers a broad and complex range of topics, summarizing or explaining it to those not raised within it is difficult for those not trained to do it. Most inquiries from outsiders will be met with refusal, not out of ill will, but because most Qunari know only those parts of the Qun that affect their specific duties. Only the priesthood is equipped to convey it, and even they have to study it rigorously

Concept:  
An important concept in the Qun is the idea of "Asit tal-eb"—"It is to be": the idea that everything and everyone in the world has a nature, and all these things come together to form a proper order—such as the locust devouring crops. It is every individual's choice whether or not they act according to their nature and the nature of the world, or oppose the proper order, and as such fight against themselves and the world. The individual is not truly "individual", but part of the whole. Their own nature contributes to the larger nature of the world, and so their struggle against self-balance disrupts the balance of the whole, thus hurting themselves. Because of this, society is not considered artificial, but part of nature.

Every aspect of the Qunari's lives is dictated by the Qun, which they follow unquestioningly, and they see it as their moral duty to forcefully "educate" those who do not comprehend (to Qunari, the Qun is not "believed", it is "understood"). To the Qunari, the Qun is the true source of morality, and all societies that reject it will live in debauchery and suffering. To bring these societies to the Qun is to liberate them from their own self-inflicted torment. Even Qunari attempts at trade with other races and nations are done primarily to assess potential opponents, rather than to amass resources or wealth.

Qunari who have abandoned the Qun are called Tal-Vashoth and live away from the Qunari homelands, often working as mercenaries. All Qunari are defined by their social role, which is supposed to be a defining part of the person's nature, unchangeable and fundamental. Qunari value their tools highly and consider them part of their worthiness, as extensions of their role and duties. For example, a Qunari soldier must never be separated from his weapon; such an individual will likely be shamed and/or executed upon returning to the homeland, as it is considered the object that carries the "soul" of the individual (as opposed to the body, which is only a vessel). Others, like the Ben-Hassrath, are allowed to use whatever tools they see fit to do their job, as most of their duties are more cerebral.

Both the Andrastian Chantry and Imperial Chantry consider the Qun to be a threat to their teachings—a test of faith to be fought and vanquished. There have thus been several Exalted Marches declared on the Qunari by both of them. While the Qunari possess superior technology, they are far more reluctant than the Chantry to turn to the use of magic. This extreme dislike of magic helped push them to develop technologically, but as a result their knowledge of magic is very limited, and their mages' powers are underdeveloped. By 7:85 Storm, they had been pushed back to Northern Rivain and Par Vollen.

I'm just gonna tell you the Arishok from Kirkwall is Koslun. He is a friend of Mythal's who will stand by her side seing her as order in the strange world of chaos. He does not fully agree with the way the Qunari are, but he does not truly feel the need to change it until their actions in Tresspasser. The rest will be explained as I interact with him within my story.


	6. Important Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few key moments that will be mentioned in the story, I will probably add to this the more I write of the story but I'm not sure yet.

"Their not ready for Magic yet." (Mythal and Andraste)

She glares at me in exasperation. "You _always_ say that!" I nod. "And I always mean it. They are not _ready._ " She turns and runs a hand over her face. "You won't even test it? To see if they are ready for it?" I turn to look at the humans that she suggested. I consider a moment before turning back to her. "Are you prepared to take full responsibility for their actions, should they be violent or destructive in an uncontrollable manner?"

Her mouth opens and closes before she nods determinedly. I nod and turn back to them before focusing on one dreaming, finding his soul I open the fade up to him, letting him feel it's energy. I open my eyes to him shifting before relaxing. After a few moments, he shoots up and starts talking. "Who are you?" I turn to her. "A demon, go help him."

She nods and goes over. "There is nobody there, not really. It's a spirit sort of." He turns a fearful gaze to her. "Who? Where did you? What?" He panics and seems to listen to something before nodding. When he blinks his eyes go white and he attacks Andraste. She quickly takes out the spirit and his friends who have awoken before coming back over to me.

"Like I said, they're not ready." I turn and walk back into the fade, leaving her in the hopes of realizing it would be a terrible idea to give humans magic.

 

"Let her go!" (Solas and Anders)

"No." I hear his huff behind me. "What do you mean ' _no_ '?" I turned to him. "It is a word. It means I am refusing to do as you ask." I hold my hand up when he opens his mouth to object. "She is unstable and sick, we don't know what she'll do nor how she will react to what she has done." I set the tome down and turn to him.

"We have to deal with the possibility that this was an accident, and with the possibility that it _is not_." He glares confused. "If it was an accident all will be forgiven, you know that." I make sure he's looking when I say this. "And if it was not an accident, we must deal with her **accordingly**. However, with her madness, we may never know her true intentions until she is cured of it."

I lay a hand on his shoulder and squeeze. "I know you love her, and I understand your wish for her freedom. But it is not safe for anyone, _least of all her_ , for her to be free of the veil. It pains me to keep it up, to lock the world away from magic, but we must not let her madness damn the world."

He shrugs off my hand leaves without saying another word.

 

"I'm sorry." (Varric and Mythal)

"I know you are." She leans her head against me, I think. Still don't like this weird fade shit she does. But it's healing her and thats all that matters. "I thought I was close, _so close_ to the cure. But I just made everything worse." She looks up from my shoulder. "We all make mistakes, we just have to clean them up and move on." I can't help the snort that leaves me.

"Doesn't make me any less sorry, or that any more easy to do." She smiles before yawning and stretching. "Ir abelas lethallen, uthenara is an exhausting sleep? I think that makes sense?"

"Not really, but I get it." She chuckles and the green around starts to fade, meaning she's gonna slip back into the fade to sleep. "Find the Thaig, work on it, cure red lyrium, then take a nap. Simple." I snort at her summary. "Easier said than done." She nods.

"If life was easy, it would be very _boring_." With that, she fades completely into the fade and leaves me to feel sorry for myself. Better get to work then.

 

"I need more time." (Mythal and Anders)

"I always give you more time. Ten years post blight is all you have to fix this mess you've made." I huff, thats not enough time. "That's only _two years_ away!" She turns her gave from the staff she's working on to me. "You should have thought of that before starting a **war**!" She rarely raises her voice, she is really losing her patience.

I also may have just forcibly woken her up with a large explosion.

"I always give you more time. _More time_ to cure the blight. _More time_ to cure red lyrium. _More time_ to deal with the circles. _More time_ to deal with the slave problem your people started. **_More time_** to fix blood magic." She gets up and slams me into a wall. "I have always given you _time_! All you do is sit on your ass and feel sorry for yourself. You have two years to fix this mage-templar war you've started, or I'll get rid of the root of the problem."

"You _can't_ just make an entire species go extinct!" She raises an eyebrow at me. "Think of it this way if you must. Humans are the most abusive and destructive species in the entire world. I'm not getting rid of an entire species, I'm getting rid of an abusive infection that was left to fester too long."

She sighs. "I gave you centuries to fix this problem with the relationship your humans have with magic, and you have done nothing but run and mope about how bad it is for you." She throws her staff/greatsword over her shoulder. "I'm not waiting for you to run again and wait for it to 'figure itself out'. You will deal with this now, or I will. It's your choice."

She turns back to the fade and leaves me to panic over how little time I truly have.


End file.
